What have I got myself into?
by summer1234
Summary: Rachel and Quinn gets pulled into a TOP SECRET experiment and they are forced to co-operate. Will the experiment bring them closer or will it separate them further apart? Will they tell the truth or will they lie?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction story so I'm pretty new with this. My story can be a little weird but that doesn't surprise me since I have a crazy imagination. All mistakes are mine and I hope you like the story: What have I got myself into? **

**Warnings: Pregnancy, Femslash, and maybe some ladylovin'**

**Paring: Definitely Faberry**

**Summary:**

**Rachel and Quinn gets pulled into a top-secret experiment that is working for the government and they are forced to co-operate. Will this experiment bring them together or will it separate them even further apart? Will they find a new family or will they loose them? Will they lie or will they tell the truth? Come read and find out! (Suck at summaries!)**

**Oh and I want to give you a heads up, Santana and Brittany might not be in a few chapters but I reassure you, they will be in my story!** **Hopefully you will like my story! I love reviews but just to let you know I won't force you to review, I'm not like that. I just like to go with the flow! : )**

**By the way sadly, nothing from glee is mine and it's all Ryan Murphy's stuff. Plus this story I'm writing can be pretty AU. **

* * *

-Rachel's Point of View-

As soon as I first stepped into the school building for the first time that week, I felt something cold hit my face; causing my face to go a little numb in the process. _Great, that's just great._ I peek to see David Karofsky, a football jock, was the one that threw the slushy at me. He was currently high-fiving another football jock named Azimio.

I rushed to my locker to grab my slushy kit as I heard loud laughter in the background. I wanted to get to the nearest bathroom as quickly as I could before I see _HER_. Succeeding in my mission, I quickly rinse the slushy bits out of my hair. No later then a minute I heard the 5-minute bell warning resound throughout the empty bathroom. _Oh, no, no, I don't want to be late for class, I can't break my perfect attendance record!_

I look into the mirror to see that I look perfectly fine and that I just needed to change my shirt. So I did just that; I was out of the bathroom no later then a second, rushing to my next class. But on my way there I bumped into a woman in a red tracksuit.

"Oh I am so sorry, mam," I bend down to pick up the papers the women and I dropped and helped her pick up her stuff. "I was unfortunately in a hurry and I did not see where I was going, so I am so sorry for having run into you." I finished my rambling as I continued to pick up the scattered papers on the floor. I looked at the unique papers that had data and weird information such as pregnancy related information and before I could continue to read the papers that were not mine, the women snatched them out of my hands. I scrunch up my eyebrows in confusion '_what was she doing with pregnancy related information, maybe she's trying to get herself pregnant'_

"Yeah, you should watch where your going," She barks then hands out my stuff to me, I hesitantly grab them from her.

"Thank you," I said as I nodded to her. As I waited for her to say anything else she just stared at me with a weird look. _'Is there something on my face?'_ I raise my hands to rub my face to find anything unusual but before I continued my exploration, the women handed out her free hand. I looked at it wearily, worried that she might do something if I shake it. 'Does she want to do a judo move on me?' No, that's impossible, so my hands met hers, hesitantly, shaking it.

"I'm Sue Sylvester, the new coach to the Cheerios," the woman finally speaks, but before I could reply the final bell rang throughout the hall.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late for class, sorry if you will excuse me," I rush past the women and continued down the hall to my 1st period class, known as Geometry.

"Sorry, I'm late," I rushed out as soon as I entered the classroom, interrupting a certain part of the lesson.

"Mr. Berry, I was beginning to think you were absent today, are you ok?" My teacher asked me as I walked to the empty seat in the very front row. I guess nobody likes to sit at the front.

"I'm perfectly fine, Just had some difficulties and I'm very sorry to interrupt your lesson. Oh and here is the homework that is due today," I handed him a packet that had to deal with the Hypotenuse leg.

As I looked around the classroom, I found Quinn Fabray sitting beside Mike in the back of the classroom. I presumed that they were making paper balls and were about to shoot them at Finn and Puck who were also making paper balls at the other side of the classroom. Seems like they are about to have some kind of paper ball war. I've always wondered how Quinn is able to keep up her straight A's in all her classes, all the while she goofs around playing with the boys during class. Is she a freaking genius or what?

I turn back around to focus on Geometry. As soon as the bell rings I shoot out of my seat to meet up with Kurt at my locker.

"Hey girlfriend," He yells as he hugs me. "How was your weekend," He asks.

"It was great Kurt, I had dance lessons and I learned this really amazing new technique we could use for our glee club number for sectionals!" I excitedly told Kurt as I held onto his hand he offered to me. Kurt and I have been best friends ever since we met, although we were both diva's we still managed to last as friends.

"No way, you have got to show me in glee!" He replied just as enthusiastically as I did. I nodded in reply. I'm pretty sure I will show the technique to Brittany too, if Santana doesn't bite my head off that is.

"So how's the crush going?" I look at him to see if he is being serious, which he is.

"It's ok, still throwing insults here and there but it's still ok." I say with a hint of hurt in my voice. I leaned my back against the locker after gathering the books I needed for my next class. "So any gossip going around?"

The face Kurt was making when I said the word gossip was priceless; it was as if he was told that he won the Tony award for being best actress. "Oh my god, yes! This morning I heard that there was a new Coach for the cheerios and that apparently Mr. Johnson was fired for taking drugs on school grounds. Can't you believe that? Oh and the new Coach's name is Sue Sylvester and from what I heard from the Cheerios 'The new coach is the coach that came from hell'," He used his fingers to parenthesis the last sentence.

As soon as I heard the name Sue Sylvester I was immediately brought back to the time I ran into her this morning.

"Kurt, I ran into her this morning!" Kurt was giving me a confused look as he mouthed 'who' trying to figure out whom I was talking about.

"Sue Sylvester," I exclaimed "I ran into her this morning," I added to make sense.

"You did?" He looks at me unbelievingly. As soon as the warning bell rang we started heading to our next class. "What happened after you ran into her?"

"Well I-" Mrs. Figgins speaking through the speakers cuts me off.

"Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray will you come to the front office immediately please, again Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray will you come to the front office immediately! Oh and Ms. Terrance will you please send me a Carmel Mache latte."

"What did you do to get sent to go to the principle's office with Quinn?" Kurt asked as we stopped mid-way to our next class.

"I'm not sure? Wait, is it because I was late for class!" I assumed worriedly as I asked Kurt. It could be a possibility.

"I'm sure it's not because you were late for class, Rachel. You better get to the front office. Don't want you to be late for the second time today. So, see you at glee?"

"Of course I will be at glee, I will never miss glee," I'm serious, last month when I had the flu I still went to glee. I didn't care if anybody else catches it. I love glee.

"Oh, I believe you. I was just making sure," Kurt waves as he descends into the classroom for Spanish class.

I start heading my way to the front office. There was a read headed lady with glasses perched up on her nose; she looked as if she was trying to find a piece of paper in the midst of the mess on her desk.

"Hi, I am Rachel Berry and I was told to come to the front office." I told Ms. Terrance. She stopped to look up from her search and smiled at me.

"Oh yes, Ms. Berry, Ms. Sylvester's office is over their," She pointed to the door opposite to the front desk.

"Ms. Sylvester?" I look at the door wearily and swallowed the lump in my throat. It felt like walking to deaths door. '_What could she possibly want? Oh my god, maybe she wants revenge against me because I ran into her and left her alone in the hallway! Oh I am so dead!_'

"Ms. Berry," just before I was about to walk towards death's door, the voice of Ms. Terrance rang through the empty room once again.

"Ye-yeah," I squeaked out after having thoughts of myself being strangled to death be the new coach. I shuddered.

"Have you seen my phone?"

Silence wrapped the room.

"Why would I have seen your phone?"

-Quinn's Point of View-

Why in the world do I have to wake up at this ungodly hour? I slam the snooze on the alarm clock, which read 4 freaking o'clock in the morning; I get out of bed to get ready for the day.

Approximately 25 minutes later, I'm in my car hitting the steering wheel out of frustration.

"Seriously!" I screech! I get out of the car and head to Mike's room. "Mike can you drive me to school. My stupid car broke down." I switch Mike's bedroom lights on.

I see the lump on the bed rise and the black hair appear from under the covers, before I knew it a pillow was heading my. Due to taking Cheerleading practices, I had good reflexes, so I was able to side step it easily. "Go away, its 4:35 in the morning! Who gets up this early in the morning?" I heard Mike groggily reply.

Mike is my adoptive brother, my father apparently wanted an addition to the family and decided to adopt a son from the foster home.

"I don't know!" I sounded exasperated. Obviously I would be, because my car was stupid enough to break down on me! "Some new coach wants all the cheerios to be on the football field in like," I look at the alarm clock beside Mike's bed, 4:28. Great I'm so going to be late. "32 minutes. If you don't get up and take me to school, I'm going to tell mom that you got the new Pokémon game with the money she gave you to buy yourself clothes for school," I had a smirk growing on my face. Wait till he bows to my feet in a matter of seconds.

Mike's face made an appearance after he shoves the blankets off his head. "You wouldn't!" Mike was aghast. He was known to be the good boy in the family and he doesn't want to ruin that.

"Oh yes I would." I reply. My smirk was on the edge of blooming into a smile. I don't really have the proof to show that Mike bought the Pokémon game with Mom's money to get him clothes for school, but I'm sure he wouldn't risk it.

"Fine, but you owe me, ok." He gets up while pointing at me and I raise my hands in a sarcastic manner, showing that I get it. He was wearing only grey pajama pants, walking towards his closet; he slips on a light brown-checkered collared t-shirt with black skinny jeans. Grabs the leather hooded jacket that was hanging on the closet door hanger and puts on his black vans. He heads to the bathroom to do whatever boy's needed to do every morning.

"I'll be in your car," I yell out but not too loud to wake up the others in the house.

30 minutes later and we are heading to school in Mike's black jeep wrangler.

"What took you forever," I asked with my arms across my chest. "I can get ready in like 15 minutes but you took 30 minutes!"

"Chill, Quinn we are going to make it their fine and dandy," He slurps his coffee that was in his free hand.

"Was it really necessary to make coffee when you could actually get one AFTER you drop me off at school! I'm going to be late for practice and I don't want to lose my Captaincy." I screech at him, eyeing the coffee as if it was all it's fault that they were having this conversation right now.

"We only have 2 minute's left," I hold up two fingers, "2 minutes!"

"Ok, I get it! I'm sorry, oh look hey there's the school," We could see the school building 2 blocks away.

As soon as we enter the parking lot I yell at Mike to stop and I jump out the car running to the football field.

_I'm so going to kill him._

Right now I'm in front of the new Coach, who is known as the Coach who came from hell, and is currently yelling at me through a red blow horn. I grimace at the sound that was invading my eardrums at the moment. It was like a freaking earthquake was going on in my ears.

I raise my hands in an attempt to cover my ears. "Put your floppy little arms down, now listen to me. You were late for 1 minute! I could have rode a freaking turtle here and still be on time for practice." She continues to yell at me with other non-sense.

Sue Sylvester is insane. I look to the right of the field and I see all the cheerios are running laps right now; they looked like they were running a marathon from hell. Then I see Brittany on the sidelines dancing her heart out. 'I wonder how she ended up there'? I found Santana along with the other cheerios, still running at her best but I could see that she was exhausted and that she wanted to collapse right on the spot. I'm starting to think that I'm lucky that I was 1 minute late for practice.

"Now look at me, pretty face, you listen to me, you follow my rules, and you do what…." I look away trying to make the yelling go away, which isn't helping at all.

_Seriously, who do you think you are! I'm not some kind of puppet you can control! God, it hasn't even been more then an hour and 30 minutes and I'm already hating my day, so will you just Shut Up! _

I look back at the Coach but this time she wasn't yelling at me; her blow horn was hanging on her side. She was giving me this look that she was trying to figure me out. Internally I was shaking, this women seriously creeps me out, but I don't show it and I keep my bitch face on.

"Nice," she nods and walks away. For a minute I was really confused, because she was just yelling at me a minute ago and now she is wal- wait a minute. Did I just say my thoughts aloud? Oh Shit, I'm so doomed for life!

But I'm still standing in the middle of field, having no clue what to do. Did I loose my Captaincy? But she didn't say anything like that.

"What are you doing, get your butt over here or you'll lose your captaincy,"

Wait, what? Oh, I didn't lose my captaincy. I run over to where the new Coach is and I wait for what my orders.

"You will do anything to keep your Captaincy right?" The coach finally speaks. I look at her wearily, what is she talking about. Of course I will do anything, unless if she ask me to die, I won't.

"Ye-yeah," I tentatively reply.

"Good, then meet me in my office at 9:30 if you don't want to loose your Captaincy," she says then walks away "oh and you're dismissed," she yells over her shoulder.

I raise my eyebrow as I pursed my lips together at what just happened. _Okay… That was weird. _

"Hey, Mike!" I yell as soon as I saw him down the hallway looking at his phone. He looks up to me surprised.

"Yeah," He replies in confusion, "aren't you supposed to be in Cheerios practices?"

"Well yeah, but the coach from hell apparently dismissed me from practice, it was really weird." We started heading towards our lockers.

"Coach from hell? And why was it so weird?" he asked. We passed this new janitor; he was one heck of a buff guy. If he was so buff, he could've gotten a job as a bodyguard or something.

"Sue Sylvester is our new coach and she was insane! She had the cheerios run for 100 laps!" I look at Mike to show how serious I was, I noticed that he was having a hard time believing it.

"Are you serious?" he replies skeptically. "Who would even do that?"

"Apparently Sue does. Oh and I yelled at her for annoying me." I stated and Mike stops and stares at me doubtfully. "I did!" I honestly told him.

"Then what did she do?"

"She told me to meet her at her office at 9:30 if I don't want to loose my captaincy," I shrug then added "then I was dismissed from practice."

Mike and I continue to walk to our lockers, "That's what happened," I nodded. "She sounds insane"

"I know!"

"Fabrays" we move our heads to the direction the sound came from. Puck was barreling down the hallway towards us with Finn following closely behind.

"What's up," Mike raised his hand up in the air for the on coming high-five he was about to receive from Finn.

"Dude, have you seen the crazy mad women on the field yet?" I noticed that he shuddered when he said 'madwomen'. I'm guessing he's talking about Sue Sylvester.

"I've seen her," I piped in.

"Did you see how crazy she was?" Finn joined in. I nodded in reply.

"Quinn said the new Coach had the Cheerios do 100 laps for a warm up," Mike explained for me.

"No wonder the Cheerios looked like they were about to pass out. She called me puss face when I was crossing the field to my sports locker? I had to run for my life when she started chasing me off the field!" Puck was shaking while Finn added "I had to save Puck when he was tackled by the Coach,"

We stopped at my locker to get the books I needed for my 1st class of the day.

"She," I pointed to the direction to where the field should be, "tackled you? Now, I just confirmed that she is so completely mental." I nodded to myself at this achievement.

"Alright can we please change the subject," Finn interjected. "Yeah, hey have you seen Sophia Torres's boobs! They are like huge, man," Puck shoved Mike in excitement.

_Boys_

I shake my head at that thought and start heading towards the now unlocked classroom for 1st period. Now that I think about it, I'm pretty much ahead in Geometry right now.

"Hey guys, want to play a paper ball war?"

"A Fabray always win no matter what, right" I raise my hand for a high-five from Mike after shooting a paper ball right between Puck's eyebrows just before the bell rang, signaling class is over.

_Bullseye!_

A sudden movement catches my eye and I see a petite girl with brown locks flowing over her shoulders. Oh, it's Rachel Berry, the most confident, admirable girl I've ever met. She somehow gets under my skin and I get confused as to why she makes me feel this way.

"Are you ever going to admit it?" I turn to look at Mike looking at me. He looked serious.

"Admit what," I play innocently as I gather my things to go head towards the front office.

"That you have a crush on Rachel Berry," I didn't reply to that so I ignored him and started heading towards the class door. "Look, Quinn I'm not kidding ok, I understand that your scared and not used to this but believe me accept it before somebody else takes her away." He whispered quickly to me, aware of where they are and making sure nobody is eavesdropping.

I stop in my tracks and I turn around when Mike bumps into me. "You have no idea what I'm going through, Mike," I look around myself; feeling insecure I continue walking again.

"I'm just trying to look out for you. You're my sister Quinn, even if we aren't blood related." He says to me softly as he kept up with me. I slow down and I look at him, right into his eyes. All I saw was Sisterly love and honesty; I smiled at that.

"Thank you," I whispered back.

"Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray will you come to the front office immediately please, again Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray will you come to the front office immediately! Oh and Ms. Terrance will you please send me a Carmel Mache latte."

"Guess that's my cue to leave," I said as I backed away from my brother then twirled around to head to the front office.

_Why does Rachel also have to go to the front office?_

-Rachel's point of view-

I look down to my hands then I look to my left. I'm still having a hard time believing what I am seeing right now. The fact that the one and only, Quinn Fabray, is sitting in the chair to my left and is in the same room as me is something pretty hard to believe; I move my eyes off from her and look around the room. There's a giant picture frame of a blonde shorthaired woman with blue sharp steel like eyes in a golden tracksuit, holding a large trophy in her hands. I find it weird that this woman would put such a large picture of herself for everyone to see. I grimace at the thought of that. 'Imagine what they would do to my picture if I had done that.'

I look back to Quinn and I try to figure out why were here again. But her beauty kind of sidetracked me; I trail my eyes from her golden blonde hair that is tied up in a perfect ponytail to her well-plucked eyebrows down to her cute little button nose. I feel my lips tugging into a small smile at the thought of her as cute, and then I move my eyes down to her lips. Her rosy red like lips; I find myself with the urge of wanting to kiss them. Yeah, I definitely have it bad.

Ever since I first met eyes with the beautiful blonde girl, I fell in love with her at first sight.

Before, I never really thought of liking girls but Quinn pretty much changed that. And when I said hey to her, I was met with a Blueberry flavored slushy hitting my face. I know, I know, you say how could I like a girl like her, but hey don't blame me she's pretty darn Beautiful, all right.

Ever since then, I've been hopelessly undeniably in love with Quinn Fabray, the president of the Celibacy club, the Head of the Cheerios, and the most beautiful girl I've ever met.

"What are you looking at manhands?" I snap out of my musings and look into the hazel eyes of Quinn Fabray. She was looking at me with the coldest glare, causing me to shrink into my chair but I could see a hint of worry in the glare. _That's unusual. _I brush it off then look back down to my hands. Suddenly I thought that I had enough of the horrible treatment I've been receiving for the past 2 months. I bring back the confidence I had earlier this morning.

"Well, hello Quinn, you finally notice that I was here in the same room with you. Oh and do you know why you're here, because I'm sure I have no reason to be here because their must be a mis-" I was cut off by Quinn before I could continue my nervous rambling.

"Shut up, just please shut up!" She threw her hands up in the air, showing how frustrated she was just by being here. "This has got to be the worse day of my life," she muttered under her breath.

I've always thought why people throw their hands up in the air when they get frustrated, it's not like anything is going to get easier if you throw your hands up in the air.

I zip my mouth shut and I wait for her to continue.

"I don't know, ok," Quinn says softly as she looks away from me and I nod slowly in reply. I smooth out the non-existent wrinkles on my skirt, I can't help but be nervous around her.

The door clicks open and the same women from the picture frame enters the room, Sue sits down in front of the desk opposite us. Quinn and I share a weary glance; even if we aren't on good terms, we still have the right to be afraid. I mean come one, depending on the way the women was looking at us; she looked like she wanted to murder us. I shudder at the thought and start to look around for a sharp object to protect myself… you know, just in case.

"Midget, eyes here please," Sue, barks and quickly I move my head to face her. I start to wonder why I'm here again, _'I really hope the reason why I'm here is nothing related to murder or revenge'_

_"_Excuse me, Ms. Sylvester_," _As soon as I gain the women's attention I continue my explanation. "I think you have the wrong person because clearly I have done nothing wrong and If it has anything to do with this morning I am so ve-" The woman raises her left hand, immediately silencing my explanation.

"Rachel Barbara Berry is your name, am I correct,"

I glance at Quinn besides me quickly for reassurance that I'm not alone; this woman scares me for some reason.

"Ye-yes, I am in fact Rachel Barbara Berry. May I know why Quinn and I are here," Me mentioning Quinn's name causes Quinn to look at me for a quick moment and I brush it off as her just reacting to hearing her name.

"Yes, that is a good question. I'm glad we are able to progress from the fact that you are in my office," I kept silent, waiting for the women to continue. " So I'm going to get to the point. I'm Sue Sylvester and I am an undercover scientist that works for the government."

I scrunch my eyebrows together in confusion for the 2nd time today, _'what does her being an undercover scientist who works for the government have to do with us, is this women mental?' _Before I could question the first part of my thoughts, Quinn already beats me to it.

"Ms. Sylvester, why does you being an undercover scientist who works for the government have to do with us," she states with no expressions.

Sue moves in her chair to get comfortable. "Yes, yes, that is also another good question,"

_'Obviously! If she's going to continue to talk like this, were never going to get anywhere.' _I huff and Sue shoots me a glare, causing me to quietly apologize.

"The reason you are involved with me being an undercover scientist who works for the government is because you are chosen to be my guinea pigs for the experiment I'm working on." Sue answers nonchalantly.

I blink my eyes, trying to let the information sink in, '_Wait, what?'_

While on the other hand Quinn is thinking a long the lines of '_what have I got myself into?'_

* * *

**PS: Faberry Rocks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys I hope you liked my last chapter! Anyway a warning before you continue to read. This story can get pretty bizarre, but I definitely needed some way of getting this idea out of my head and down on something. So, yeah I tried to make it really realistic and true. If you see something that just doesn't work (not in the form of grammar but as in experience) just try to ignore it. **

**Anyway, on with the story, I hope you like it.**

**Oh and I don't own glee - Ryan Murphy does!**

* * *

_'Did she really just say that she chose Rachel and I to be her guinea pigs for an experiment she's working on? Is this women insane?'_

I was looking back and forth from Rachel to Ms. Sylvester. "I'm sorry did I just hear you say the government chose us to be your Guinea pigs for your experiment?" I ask, doubting Sue.

I look around the room quickly before settling on Ms. Sylvester.

_Really, what have I got myself into? I just want to go home and sleep!_

"Yes, I in fact did." Coach replied. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Excuse me Ms. Sylvester," Rachel begins to speak.

"Call me Sue please," Sue interjected.

"Well, Sue you can't just pick us as your guinea pigs." She continued. "That's considered as breaking the law."

"I agree with Rachel, Sue, you can't just up and pick someone to be your experiment." I added. I look at Rachel, I noticed that her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open.

_'She kind of looks cute. Wait no, she is not cute she's just a weird-looking person who apparently looks shocked and has drool dripping out of her mouth. Drool, aw she looks cute. Shut up!_'

I look back at Sue to see what she's probably thinking only to look back at Rachel again. "Rachel," I hissed. "Close your mouth, your drool is dripping,"

That snaps her out of her shock "Oh I'm sorry, I ah um…."

"You have to be my guinea pigs." Sue stated and I whipped my head to face her.

"What?" I reply confused.

"Or I will have you lose your captaincy, break off Mike Fabray's adoption records, and tell everyone who you were when you were young and for you Rachel I can destroy every chance you get to get on Broadway, have your dads lose their jobs, and have you live the most miserable life." Sue stated.

I was absolutely fucking shocked. I totally have the right to cuss right now, because this woman is absolutely insane. I'll bet you 100 dollars that my eyes were definitely wide open, eyebrows were raised to my hairline, and my mouth was agape. I look to my right and I see Rachel was looking at Sue incredulously. She had her eyebrows bunched up with her mouth hanging open, I would have laughed if I weren't so shocked as she was.

"You can't do that!" Rachel yells, exasperated at the fact a teacher or moreover an undercover scientist who works for the government just used black mail on two young ordinary high school students.

"Try me," Sue snapped back. Both of us flinched at the tone Sue used.

"Then what is the experiment about?" I look to Rachel; I saw her nodding for me to continue. "We can't go into this blindly, we have to know what were up to."

"I agree with Quinn." Rachel added, "We have the right to know."

"Very well, then will you sign these papers so I know that you won't tell anyone about this." She hands out a thick packet along with a pen. I looked at the pack and read the first page.

This Is a TOP SECRET experiment worked by the government. If you are about to be told about the experiment, you will need to sign here.

Bla, bla, bla, and ok I get it so I sign here. I watch Rachel read the first page and then the next.

"Rachel just sign the papers," I told her. She looks at me then looks at the papers wearily.

"Ok," she says in a small voice and I watch her neatly sign her name onto the paper adding a golden sticker star on both of the first and second piece of papers. I shake my head at how adorable Rachel actions were. My thoughts were stopped to a halt_. _

_'Adorable; she's not adorable.'_

Rachel hands me the papers for me to sign so I did. I signed the first page then I watch the tip of the pen write my name on to the 2nd piece of the paper.

'_Why do I keep getting the feeling something bad is going to happen?'_

I hand the papers back to Sue waiting expectantly for her to start explaining.

"Thank you girls," She smiled devilishly.

'_Okay something's not right here.'_

I look at Rachel and she has the same expression I was wearing.

"What did we just sign?" I nervously asked.

"Oh, you just signed the papers to agree that you were going to keep this a secret and" She pauses while looking at the papers we just signed. I look to Rachel, worried what the additional agreement we just written our names on.

"And," Rachel draws out the word.

Waiting for Sue to continue was like waiting for your deathbed to come to you. I was so scared of what she was going to say, '_please say it already before I die of heart failure!' _My heart was beating so fast.

"You also just written your names on the agreement for agreeing to do the experiment." She said nonchalantly with the devilish smirk still sporting on her face. "I didn't even tell you to write your names on the second piece of paper and you did, ha my luck is great!"

"What!" I try to reach out for the papers we just signed but she managed to keep it away from me.

"Whoa, you can't do that. It says in here that you have to follow my rules or I would break your brother's adoption stuff and bla, bla, this and that. So shut up and get back in your seat!"

I zip my mouth shut immediately and get back in the seat.

"Ar- are you going to explain the experiment to us?" Rachel asks nervously.

"Yes I am going to explain the experiment so listen carefully." Sue says as she puts down the pen she was playing with and combines both of her hands together, putting her elbows against the table.

"For the past few years, the men's side of the population has decreased and us scientist don't know why." She then leans back into her chair. "We have been trying to figure out the reason for a while and we still we don't know the cause but we came to the conclusion that the Men species will be wiped out in the near future."

I was shocked, but I didn't say anything and Rachel did just the same. Which I have a hard time believing, the fact today Rachel has been speechless for more than two times could be a sign of the end of the world. Now that I think about it, the fact that Sue Sylvester is saying that the Men's species is coming to an end in the near future is a pretty big sign of the end of the human race. I became horrified of just what I realized and whipped my head towards Rachel. _OH MY GOD! _I immediately looked back to Sue as she continued talking.

"So anyway, to get the Men's population back on track we have to come up with a plan. So this is where I come in; I came up with a plan that could help get the Men's population back on track once we run out of them." She gets up and stands in front of the window positioned on the wall to our right. Like the bosses in movies do when they are explaining something. "My plan is to have two women procreate men to get the population back on track." She pauses and then looks at us. "So the experiment is for you two young teenagers to procreate men." She finally stated.

My mind went still for one moment. I looked at Rachel wide-eyed, she wants us to procreate! How is that even possible!

-Rachel's Point of view

I was looking at Sue incredulously again. Is she freaking serious!

"Um, Sue, known to my knowledge I thought that two women being able to procreate is impossible!" I quickly stated to make sure I understand how this experiment is going to work. I've heard about the pregnant man, but I'm pretty sure the guy was a transgender if I'm correct. So, obviously I'm not a transgender so I don't see how this is going to work.

"Oh, its possible, I've done it to animals, I just need to see if it works on humans too. Oh and don't worry it won't harm either of you." She stated rather flatly.

"But why us?" I questioned and then Quinn added "Why can't you choose adults instead, were just teenagers!"

"Well that's the thing, teens have a better chance of getting pregnant then adults do." Sue moves from the window to her seat and picks up her pen again. "And it's not my fault that you guys are chosen, I was only allowed to observe my chosen guinea pigs to see if I like them." Sue looks up from her pen to our eyes, the inner tips of her eyebrows tipped towards the center, an action when somebody gets mad. "Apparently, I like them." She starts twirling the pen between her fingers as if this was nothing.

"And if we don't want to do this, what will happen?" I ask nervously. I am so bound to die of nervousness, if that is even possible.

"Then both of you have to go to jail," she picks up the packet we just signed and flips it to a certain paged pointing to a certain sentence. Handing it to me I read aloud along with Quinn looking over my shoulder.

" 'If you have already written your names on this agreement and don't do the experiment you will be forced to go to jail.' What, you can't do that!" I exclaimed as I put the paper back on Sue's desk.

"Oh yes I can, it says right there. You just read it!" She retorted.

"So we have to keep this a secret? What about when we're pregnant, what do we say then?" Quinn pipes in.

"You just say that you were either raped or that you slept with someone at a party and wasn't careful, oh and it's not both of you that will get pregnant. It's one of you." She replies.

I look at Quinn to see that she was looking back at me, fear and worry showing in her eyes. It was the first time I've ever seen Quinn look so vulnerable and it made me want to hug her but I can't do that and then I break off the stare to look at Sue.

"So who is going to get pregnant in this experiment?" I ask, scared of the outcome.

Sue looks at me then to Quinn and pulls out a piece of paper from a drawer to her desk. "Well it says on here that Rachel is the one that is chosen to get pregnant."

_'Oh god! So I'm going to get pregnant! What am I going to do? What about my dads? Oh my god, this is going to be both Quinn's baby and mine! Quinn's, not just mine!'_

I shove my hands into my face, willing myself not to cry. Not that I am sad that it's also Quinn's baby but the fact my body will be forced to change and it won't be my own sooner or later. I suddenly feel a small hand start to rub my back gently; I gasp, the only one that could be doing that is only Quinn.

"So when are we doing this," I heard Quinn say.

"Well we can do it tonight after your club meeting to get it over with or tomorrow during this weird show choir club you guys are in." I gasp at that for an entirely different reason and immediately said "We have to do it tonight,"

Quinn looked surprised when I looked at her. I looked back at Sue to see what she has to say about this.

"Ok, then meet me here after your club meeting," she starts arranging all the papers into a folder that had 'TOP SECRET' on it in bold letters "I will be taking you to my live in clinic and you will have to stay at my house for the night."

"A live in clinic?"

"It's a house half clinic," Sue answers, then adds sternly "NO Escaping you got it!"

We both nod immediately not wanting to get in trouble.

"Ok, then get out of here you floppy little excuse for guinea pigs,"

Quinn and I immediately exit the office feeling relieved to be out of there but not so relieved at what they just got their selves into.

"Were so doomed," I heard Quinn say next to me so I look up at her to see that she was looking at me with a worry written all over her face. "Are you ok," she touches my arm with her hand. My breath hitches.

"Yeah," I whisper back. I look around to find that the hallway is empty and I grab my phone from my pocket. "I have to tell my parents that I'm not going to be home tonight," I added.

"Yeah, I'm going to text my mine, too," she says as she brings out her phone.

I hit speed dialed for my Daddy, Hiram, and waited for him to answer as I lean against the lockers.

"Hi daddy," I say in a fake cheerful voice.

"_Hey honey, what are you doing calling me when you're suppose to be in class. Is everything all right sweetie?" _I could hear the worry in his tone.

"Yeah, everything is alright daddy, I just needed to let you know that I'm staying with a friend tonight to study for a test tomorrow, so I won't be home tonight. Oh and about me calling you during class, I'm just in a study hall." I lied.

"_Oh ok, be safe and have fun sweetie. Will you need any clothes for me to bring you?"_

"No daddy I will be fine, I can borrow some clothes from my friend,"

"_Ok, well see you tomorrow afternoon, I love you,"_

"I love you too daddy." I sighed and disconnected the phone call. I've never lied to Daddy or Dad before and I really hope I won't have to lie again after this mess is over. I walk over to Quinn and looked at her, only to find that she is also looking at me. After putting the phone away, I felt this wave of guilt for lying to my daddy. But it has to be done or else they would lose their jobs and I will never be able to live my dreams, besides if I don't co-operate then Quinn's brother Mike would be taken away. I can't do that to her.

"So." I say wondering what to say.

I know, I know, me Rachel Berry who is known as a walking Dictionary has nothing to say.

"So do you want to go head to lunch already since it's almost lunch time," Quinn asked.

I nodded finally smiling for the first time in hours. "Yeah I could be up for that."

* * *

The two, top gossip, divas of McKinley High School were walking down the hallway chatting away, on their way to glee.

"Oh my gosh, Mercedes I found this vibrant red scarf that will look perfect with my sectionals outfit and I was wondering if you could check it out for me!"

Mercedes gives Kurt a side-glance to her best man. "Yeah, no, Kurt I know you are my friend. But you can't just use me to pay your clothes!"

Kurt burrowed his eyebrows in confusion "what do you mean?" After going over the conversation they just had, he realized his minor error. "Oh my gosh, again, Mercedes that was totally not what I meant." Kurt struts into the choir room and sits on a chair in the second row, chin up high, with Mercedes following after, doing just the same. "I was wondering if you could take a LOOK at it not buy it for me," he chuckles as Mercedes just realized what he meant.

"Hey Kurt have you seen Rachel today," Mercedes asked Kurt as she pulled a magazine out of her bag she brought with her.

"I haven't seen her since she left to go to the front office, why?"

"Well, that Broadway diva apparently looked like she had her voice taken away." Mercedes looked up from her magazine to look at Kurt "something's not right here Kurt, even if she is my vocal competition, she's still family."

"I didn't see her in the cafeteria during lunch, do you think something happened," Kurt asked with worry seeping out of his voice.

"I don't know, do you think you know where she is?" Mercedes abandons her magazine on the chair beside her.

"I'm sure she will be here for glee, she never mi-," Kurt spots a petite body entering the choir room in the corner of his eye. She does in fact look like she's become a living zombie… with a smile. No not just an ordinary smile, a smile when you receive a Tony award, smile.

"Was she like this when you saw her?" Kurt looks back to Mercedes then back to Rachel, who apparently seems to be walking really slowly.

"Similar, but not with a smile like that. God she's blinding my eyes with that smile," She brings up her arms to cover her arms in exaggeration. "I saw her before lunch, which she was looking like a wounded puppy and now she looks like a freaking Cheshire cat smirking, how does she do that?"

"Hold on Mercedes, Rachel," Kurt calls for her attention but she doesn't react to hearing her name. "Rachel," Kurt yells again as he gets up from his chair and walks to Rachel who is still walking slowly into class. "Rachel," Kurt says again, this time gentler from the other times he called her name.

This seems to cause a reaction since Rachel pulls her self together and looks around the room, surprised. "What- oh- How did I get here, wait Kurt when did you get here?"

"I've been in the Choir room the entire time, Rachel, are you ok," Kurt pulls Rachel to a chair on the front row. Mercedes moves from her spot on the second row to sit beside Rachel. "You look pretty dazed to me, Diva," Mercedes adds.

"I ate lunch with Quinn in the auditorium!" Rachel stated, finally.

"No way," Kurt exclaimed excitedly.

"Unfortunately, yes Kurt. I have proof and you can go ask Quinn when she gets here. Wait where is everybody?"

"Sam I am is here," Sam announces as he enters the choir room and walks to his chosen seat.

"Were talking later. Details!" Kurt whispers into Rachel's ear as he and Mercedes go back to their earlier spots.

A couple of seconds later, the rest of the glee clubbers fill in the choir room, except for Mr. Schue.

Rachel spots Quinn, Santana, and Brittany walking in last and she notices Quinn looking at her as she walks in. Once their eyes meet, they both look away in fear of the other finding out about their feelings, both feeling the heat rise in their cheeks for the same reason. Quinn sits with Santana and Brittany on the 3rd row and pulls out a book to read for the duration of the glee meeting

Mr. Schue finally enters the room, flinging a couple of packets of papers on to the piano. "So guys any ideas for sectionals?" He asks as he scans the 12 students in front of him.

The first movement Mr. Shue caught was of Rachel's hand penetrating the air in swift action.

"Ok Rachel, show us what you got!"

Although the two seemed really calm about what is going to happen in the next few hours, they are really nervous and scared in the inside. Rachel is really glad to have glee because this way she can vent out all her feelings without feeling the need to be judged and be who they are while for Quinn, glee is a place where she knows she can fall back to.

Quinn looks up from her book to Rachel singing and she could feel the smile tugging her lips, giving the look of adoration in her expression. Yeah, she can do this. Do this for Rachel and Mike. She looks back down to her book and starts reading again after Rachel finishes singing.

* * *

Quinn's point of view

I flinch as my skin touches the cold, slick cushion of the chair that was standing in the middle of the white tiled room. The white tiled room was filled with all sorts of doctor tools settled on the cart like trays. I now am in a hospital like gown with my hair cascading down my shoulders. I continue to inspect the room I was currently in and grimaced as I spot a long slender like needle sitting on the tray next to a couple of weird looking tools.

"What is that thing for," I ask Sue as I gesture towards the slender like needle.

"It's what I'm going to use to remove an egg from your uterus." She looks up from a couple of papers that were attached to a clipboard. "Oh, and don't worry you won't feel a thing since I already gave you a light dose of anesthesia, so you should be feeling tired any minutes or so." She smiles. More like a smile that a devil would show. Sue then looks back down to the papers.

"Oh god, what have I really got myself into," I mutter to myself as I look up towards the cold white tiled ceiling. That causes Sue to look at me again.

"Did you say something," She looks at me with a piercing gaze that showed a hint of a sorry look in her eyes, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. I shrug it off and believed that I was just hallucinating because of the anesthesia that was beginning to take effect.

"Nothing," I quickly replied. I have to do this or else this would affect Rachel's dream, she wouldn't be able to attend Broadway and I would lose Mike. I've done enough damage to her than I already have and I can't let anything like her not being able to reach her dreams happen. So I'm going to do this weather it's going to change my life or not. I look over to where Sue is at; she is sitting on a rolling stool next to the chair I'm sitting in. My eyes drift to the clipboard full of papers that Sue was looking at.

"What are the papers for," I asked out of curiosity. Sue looks at me and then sets the clipboard down on a counter to my right.

"It's the information that shows whether you can pass on a genetic disease or if you're sick, but I already checked that. I just wanted to check again to make sure I didn't miss anything."

I nod in reply and I start to feel a little droopy, '_wait a minute how did I get here?'_

I shake my head in an attempt to get rid of the confusion that was starting to invade my brain.

"Quinn," Sue tries to get my attention and when she does she continues, "Can you lift your legs"

I tiredly lift my legs and to what I assume, Sue sets my legs on to the holders that were attached to the chair I was siting in, spreading my legs apart. _Great, this is awesome!_ I thought sarcastically.

"Don't fight the sleep Quinn," she orders. So, I close my eyelids shut and the last thing I thought of was Rachel.

_'Why the heck do I always end up thinking of Rachel?'_

* * *

Rachel's Point of View

I'm sitting in one of the empty chairs that are against the wall in the middle of the hallway. My hands are fiddling with each other on my lap as my legs continue to jump up and down from the nervousness. Every once a while I would glance at the closed-door that Quinn and Ms. Sylvester entered. I could hear the tick-tock sounding throughout the hallway and I start to sweat.

"Oh god," I whisper after realizing what is going to happen the next few hours. "I'm going to be impregnated by Quinn."

"I don't think that is how it really works,"

I jump from the sudden interruption and I look to see who spoke. I found a woman with Red hair, wearing a coat similar to what a doctor would wear, and a clipboard with papers in hand; standing in the middle of the hallway.

I immediately raised my hand to where my heart would be and exhaled a breath "Oh my god, you scared me." I quickly said.

"I'm so sorry if I scared you," she steps forward in an attempt to brush her hand on my arm in a form of reassurance but instead accidentally drops her clipboard. Succeeding in freaking me out again, due to how I flinch as the sound of the clipboard hits the ground.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry again. I can be quite clumsy," the nameless woman says as she bends down to pick up the clipboard from the ground. I kneel to the papers scattered on the floor and begin to help pick up the papers.

"It's ok, I can be quite jumpy when I'm nervous about something." I reassured her as I pick up the last paper off the ground, I hand them to the woman.

"Thank you so much," she says as she gets all the papers organized to the point that all the papers are stacked exactly the way they were before and then looks at me as if she were waiting for me to say something. _Am I supposed to say something? _As if the women read my mind, she shook her head.

"I'm so sorry, again, can you show me your hand please." She says as she dives one of her hands into a pocket attached to the coat. I scrunch my eyebrows together in confusion and hesitantly all the while, slowly, bring out my hand to her. I find that she brings an abnormally large bottle of hand-sanitizer out of her small pocket and squirts a valuable amount on to my open hands. _How in the name of Barbara can something like that fit in a small pocket!_

I look at the pool of liquid that were on my hands and then I look back up to the still no-named woman. She slightly gestures me to rub both my hands and I look back to the liquid, shrugged and rubbed both my hands together.

The woman brings out her hand looking like she was asking for me to shake her hand, so I brought my hand up, again, but this time to shake her hand.

"I'm Emma Pillsbury, but you can call me Emma. You must be Rachel Berry," she introduces herself to me with wide owl-like eyes, penetrating mine. Her eyes can be a little intimidating, if you look at them for too long.

"It is very nice to meet you… Emma and yes I am in fact Rachel Berry. What could I do for you?" I let go of her hand and she waves her hand towards a door down the hallway.

"I'm your other scientist and I will be removing your eggs from your uterus so that we can convert Quinn's eggs into sperm cells and insert them to your egg. Once your egg is impregnated by Quinn's sperm, which I'm sure would only take one day since we have the technology to increase the speed of the sperm to penetrate your egg, I will insert it back into your uterus and thus begins the development of your baby!" Emma explains enthusiastically as she leads me to the door.

I nod a long to her long explanation and begin to pale at the fact that she is going to extract something from my body. I shiver. _I really hope this doesn't harm my body at all. I need to be perfect for Broadway, after all._

We enter a white tile room and Emma gave me a hospital gown-like outfit for me to change in. She showed me the bathroom to change in and after that she gave me a slight dose of anesthesia. I was told that it would make me go to sleep through out the experiment, so I wouldn't be able to feel a thing. That took a lot of weight off my shoulders, although it didn't feel any better due to the fact that Emma will still have to stick something long into my vagina.

"Ok, Rachel I need you to not fight off the sleepiness and just fall asleep, ok sweetie," I heard Emma say and I nodded in reply. The last thing I saw was the ceiling before me, and the last thing I thought of was of Quinn.

* * *

**I hope that was ok. Anyway, just to let you guys know, it might be a while for me to update the next chapter and when I mean a while it means I might have it up by Friday or the end of the weekend.**

**PS: Faberry Rocks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I kind of updated a little earlier then I said I was going to update in my earlier update, but hey I was bored. Anyway for this chapter, the whole pregnancy thing can be totally made up so if you spot anything that can be false information, that would be my imagination. Well, I hope you like this chapter too. All mistakes are mine and I don't have a beta, so...**

**Anything related to glee belongs to Ryan Murphy!**

**Now, on with the story! : )**

* * *

Quinn's point of view

My eyelids flutter open to see a ceiling that does not belong to my room and I was about to panic, thinking I was kidnapped, until I remembered the events of what happened yesterday. I tried to get up, but something warm and slightly heavy was covering the half of my body, holding me down to the bed. Curious, I move my head to face the problem and I was met with Rachel's sleeping face. Her hair was spread out, half on my chest and the other on the pillow that was abandoned next to her, her right arm was draped over my stomach. Since my shirt has rolled up a bit throughout the night, her skin was touching mine, and I could feel my heart to start beating faster then normal at the realization of that thought. To prevent the dirty thoughts from entering my brain I try to think of something else. Which I find out to be useless, because it seems that everything I think about always ends up with the one person: Rachel.

I couldn't wake her up, she looked so peaceful, and beautiful.

_Whoa, ho, ho ok stop right there. Beautiful, you moved on from cute and adorable, to beautiful!_

How can I not? Look at her; the way her hair is spread out and the relaxing look on her face with the sunrays reflecting off her slightly tan skin. She looks all kinds of beautiful.

_More like sexy…_

I shake my head to try to get rid of the conversation that was apparently going on in my head; I really am going to go crazy if I'm starting to talk to myself.

I observe the room Rachel and I we're in; the walls were light green and there were a couple of family pictures, of what I assume to be Sue's family, hanging up on the walls. The bed we're in seems to be a Queen sized bed with black colored covers, and a giant flat screen TV was sitting on a drawer, in front of the bed. It seems we have our own bathroom, too. I felt Rachel starting to stir from her sleep and my body stiffened, afraid of the awkwardness that was bound to come.

"Hmm," Rachel lifted her hands up from Quinn's stomach to rub her tired eyes. "Where am I?" She looks around in question then her eyes finally landed on my own. Rachel looked really surprised to find me lying in bed with her, depending on the way her eyes continued to grow.

"Quinn?" Rachel squeaked in surprise.

"Yeah," I close my eyes and lean back against the pillows as I wait for a reply from Rachel. Trying to avoid the awkwardness the best I can by appearing nonchalant.

"Do you know where we are?"

"Well depending on the family pictures, I'd say we're at Sue's house," I open my eyes to look at the family photos and pointed at them.

Rachel nods and I notice that her face begin to pale for no apparent reason. "Um, Rachel, are you ok," I follow her line of sight and I was met with the clock that read 6:00 am. It seemed that I got up way earlier then usual.

"NO," She shrieked as she whipped her head to look at me "Look at the time, Quinn, we only have an hour and 30 minutes to get ready! I need to do my exercise and my morning regime" She quickly gets up only to groan in pain as she awkwardly walks to bathroom. "And why in the world does it hurt to walk so much,"

I chuckle, shaking my head sideways at her way of thinking. I spot my Cheerio uniform a long with the cheerio jacket hanging on one of the hangers and tried to get out of bed. Sudden pain, or more like the feeling of soreness, erupts from the lower center of my belly.

_Good god, is this an after effect of having something long and thin stick inside of you._

I immediately sit back down and got up again, this time trying to ignore the soreness.

I heard a quiet buzz sound come from my phone, which was lying on the table beside the bed. I reached my hand out to grab my phone with out having to move too much and looked at my message box. Instead of standing while looking at the messages, I sat on the bed again.

2 messages from yesterday

One was from Mike and the other was from Santana. Dreading what Santana might say, I went to see what Mike had to say.

_Mom said ur staying wth friends! Asked Santana and Brittany about it and they didn't hear anything about u spending the night wth them. Where are u? I'm worried! -Mike_

I smile at my brother's actions of caring about me when something seems a bit off but sometimes I wished he wouldn't notice and that I wouldn't have to lie to him.

_I'm fine! Wth Coach Sylvester. She had to hve me to see if I was a good captain for the team! Told me not to tell anyone. She's insane! Why are you nosing in on my frnds anyway? -Quinn_

It was partially true and I was really with Sue so that lifted some of the weight off my shoulders. Then I looked at Santana's text.

_Q! Asian boy came to me looking fo yo ass! Where the hell are you? -Santana_

A simple yet caring, the closest thing to caring, text from Santana was enough to show that Santana was worried. _Is it worry about Quinn day? _I shake my head and begin to type a reply for Santana but before I could, another text came in and I decided to check that first. It was Mike.

_Damn, shes got to be really insane! I was looking for u to ask about wht u want for ur birthday? Btw, why are u up so early? –Mike_

I totally forgot that my birthday was coming up soon and I smiled that Mike remembered my Birthday. Of course he would remember. My birthday is on Sunday, I wished it was on Saturday, but oh well.

_Dont have anything in mind. But I would love me some money! : ) I'm wth the devil, of course I'd be up early, anyway gtg! Love you – Quinn_

After sending Mike his message I immediately started texting Santana my reply.

_Chill, I'm fine! Wth coach from hell! Wsn't suppose to tell u! And stop calling my brother Asian boy! – Quinn_

I discard my phone on the table and got up to walk towards my cheerio uniform. Ignoring the pain in my stomach, I set the uniform on the bed and sat down to observe the room more as I waited for my turn to use the bathroom. _Rachel is taking way to long! What is she doing in there? _After wondering what she was doing in there, my mind went into an imagination I've always tried to avoid.

An image of Rachel in a towel wrapped around her body, eyes black from arousal, invades my brain. The drops of water slowly falling down her tan body, she exits the shower in a seducing manner and slowly gets closer to me. When she is standing right in front of me, her hand slowly makes it's way up to the top of her towel and unwraps the towel from her body. The towel falls, pooling around her feet an-

My thoughts were interrupted by a message from Santana and it was nearly the first time I was glad that Santana existed. _My god, what is wrong with me. _I recall the time when Mike and I had a whispered conversation at school in the hall about me liking Rachel. _Do I really like Rachel like Mike says? _I ask myself that question and I was hit with the answer. Yes I do like Rachel, the loud mouth, but cute, diva that constantly loves to sing show tunes.

"Oh, shit!" I whisper after gasping at the revelation of me liking Rachel Berry. It's not just anyone, it's the girl that I have tortured for months since Freshmen year started, she's the girl who's the daughter of two Fathers, and the school's biggest looser. I became upset with the first and last one, I helped made her the biggest looser in school and I was not happy about that._Wow, what a revelation of the century! _Shut up!

I look down at my phone and the screen said I had one message from Santana. I move my thumb to enter my pass code to unlock my phone and read the message.

_Dancer boy IS Asian and why the hell are u wth Coach bullhorn? –Santana_

I chuckle at the nickname for Sue and shake my head while at the same time I was trying to figure out what I'm suppose to do with my feelings for Rachel. I definitely know that there is no way I will be able to be with her. _You don't know that, Quinn. _I shake my head trying not to raise my hopes up and begin to type a reply for Santana.

_Wnts to knw if I'm a good enough captain for team. Gtg, have to tke shower. – Quinn_

I got another text from Mike saying he loves me back and that I will see him today at school; I look at the corner of my phone screen to check the battery power. **78%. **Thank god I didn't use my phone that much yesterday.

I look up to see Rachel walking out of the bathroom in a different pair of clothes and a part of me sighed in relief that she was in clothes, but the other definitely wished she were in a towel.

"Where did you get the clothes?" She wasn't wearing any of that argyle stuff. She was wearing jeans and a simple black t-shirt that fit all the spots on her body. _She is definitely going to kill me if she ever wears jean shorts, thank god it's October. _

"I found them in the bathroom, Sue left a note on the pile of clothes saying that if I don't wear it 'I will throw your lazy ass argyle wearing body into jail' is what the note said. "What is wrong with wearing argyle," She stomps the floor out of habit, I notice she does it whenever she gets upset.

I chuckle at Rachel's imitation of Sue and got up, slowly, walking to the bathroom. Trying my best to not cause any pain in the center. I stop next to Rachel "well I would be lying if I said you didn't look like a granny that came from the past, but in a young body, in those clothes." I whispered into her ear. I received a small shiver and if I wasn't so close, I'm sure I would have missed it. A smile tugged my lips at the achievement and I swore to myself that from now on I am going to try to be nice to Rachel. I went back to slowly trekking to the bathroom. Leaving a confused Rachel behind.

* * *

Rachel's point of view

"Why do I feel like someone took away all of my insides whenever I walk," I complained as I rest my hand on my stomach to ease the soreness after having walked to quickly.

Quinn and I are down stairs in Sue's kitchen, sitting in high chairs with our heads on the counter. Although I was confused at Quinn's actions earlier, I'm sure she was teasing me. If not, what else!

"Well, midget, that's one of the after effects so you should be fine," Sue answered as she was cooking eggs. "Eggs?"

"I'm vegan," I stated.

"I'd like some," Quinn grumbled out as she brought her head up from the kitchen counter, "Do you have any bacon?" she asked as Sue handed her a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Yeah, they are cooking in the microwave and you Streisand, I feel sorry for you." Sue directs the last couple of words at me then moves back to the stove to turn it off.

"Why? I think it is perfectly fine not wanting to endanger the lives of animals and respect them. In fac-,"

"Rachel," Quinn gently interrupted me as she put a hand on my shoulder. "Please stop talking, it's 6:55 in the morning." As I look into Quinn's eyes I easily lost myself in the warmth that she showed in her eyes. I couldn't believe the way she was acting around me. She said my name. Not rupaul or manhands, it was Rachel! "My head already feels like it's going to explode from the events that had happened yesterday, I don't really want it to happen for real life." She chuckled in a friendly manner.

I was stupefied. I could feel my mouth hanging wide open and I felt Quinn's hands gently pushing my jaw slightly upwards, back into place. "You said my name," I gently replied in a quite voice.

"Of course I did, it's your name," She replied as she looked at me in the eyes. I searched her eyes for any lie or hate, but I couldn't find anything other than caring, warmth, and a friendly look in her eyes.

I begin to smile my genuine mega-watt smile. "Yeah, it is,"

It was a big change but I liked it. I don't know what happen, but I wouldn't change it for the world.

I got up to inspect the food in the refrigerator but before I did so, I asked Sue if I could get something out of the refrigerator. After getting the permission I got up. _Seriously, there has to be medicine to take away this soreness! _

"Sue, may I have this." I raised the bowl of left over fruit in the air so that Sue could see and I got a nod in reply. "And I was wondering, is there any medicine for this soreness?"

"Thought you never asked," she got up from where she was sitting and went over to a pantry that revealed a lot of first aid stuff and other medicine such as Tylenol, Advil, and such. Sue handed us each 2 small white pills along with a cup of water.

"Thanks," grumbled Quinn after she gracefully swallowed both the water and the pill down her throat and I did just the same.

"Thank you very much for the medicine Sue." I said as I went back to where I sat with a bowl of fruit and a fork in hand.

Now that I think about it, I recall Emma saying that she was only going to extract my eggs from my ovaries and that I have not yet been impregnated, yet.

"Sue," I swallowed the fruit that was still in my mouth before I continued. "am I pregnant yet?"

Sue finished eating her eggs and moved to put her dirty dishes in the sink. "No, not yet. We just extracted the eggs from your uterus," She left the sink the way it was and went back to sit where she was before. When she was just about to continue the beeper from the microwave went off, signaling that the bacon was ready.

"I'll get that," Quinn announced, trying to get to the microwave as quick as she can without groaning because of the soreness.

"Oh and Quinn we need to insert a type of medicine in your uterus to have you create more eggs for when something goes wrong, so we can get some more from you at a faster period of time. I was thinking about having you guys back over here on Friday so we can get Rachel knocked up with Quinn's sperm and insert medicine in Quinn, you guys okay with that?"

As Quinn came back over to her seat with bacon in her hand she nodded and said that she can be over here on Friday and I told Sue that I could be here on Friday, too.

"Oh and I told my friend and brother that I was over here because you were seeing if I was a good enough captain for the team." Quinn announced as she ate her bacon and I grimace at the thoughts of the pigs being slaughtered. _Poor pigs._

* * *

Quinn's point of view

"Hey, Q!" As I walked down the hallway as normally as possible, I heard Santana call my nickname and swore under my breath. _I really wished she would talk to me in the afternoon when I don't feel like shit._

I turned around to face Santana. "What, Santana?" I hissed out as I rest my hands on my hips, putting on the best bitch face on as possible.

"Whoa Q, a way to say hey to a friend in the morning, Hi to you." Santana slightly backed up a little at my small outburst and I internally smirked in victory at the achievement. "Anyway, why the hell are you walking weird?" Santana looked down at my legs as if it were to help her figure out the reason.

"Nothing, it's just I'm sore that's all," I replied as I went back to walking towards my first class of the day. Or more like limping.

"Did Coach really work you that hard yesterday?" Santana questioned.

I look at Santana and confusion then remembered from this morning. "Yeah, you could say that," I replied.

Santana nodded and then I noticed her spot Rachel by her locker and I knew what she was about to do. "Hey Ru-," I quickly cover her mouth and looked at Santana in the eyes, daring her to say anything to me. I could feel her struggle to get my hands off of her and then I felt her tongue swipe against my hand. "Eww Santana, couldn't you at least wait till I let you go!" I exclaimed as I immediately wiped my hands on my cheerio jacket.

"The hell, Q?" Santana looked at me, irritation seeping out of her voice.

I look around to think of an excuse and I start to feel the fear of being figured out coursing through my body. I could see out of the corner of my eye, like watching a short clip, Santana's expression turned from irritation to confusion to surprise then finally to smirking.

"Oh my god, Q! You finally figured out your crazy crush with the hobbit! I was really starting to get annoyed with your repressed ways of dealing with Rachel." My eyes widen at the fact Santana knew I liked Rachel and now I could feel the fear in my body rushing at full force. _I wonder if this is how people feel like before they faint? _

"Quinn?" I heard Santana say my full name; she only says that when she is worried about me, big time. I start to feel a bit light-headed. "Quinn, are you ok," Santana yelling gently to get my attention starts attract attention from the student body, forming a circle around me.

I shake my head in an attempt to get rid of the dizziness and look Santana straight in the eye as I hold onto her arm. "I'm fine," I stated. "Will you walk me to class," I whisper not wanting to seem weak in front of the student body. I see Santana nod and she walks me to class.

After Santana helped me get to my first class of the day I thanked her for helping me. "No probs." She looked at me in the eye as she said the next sentence, looking for any sign of a lie. "Quinn are you ok to be able to walk to your chair on your own?"

"Yeah, I can do that," I nodded and let go of Santana's arm.

"Cool, well since I have study hall with Brittany, I'm goings to get my macks on."

I shake my head and smile at the way Santana uses her gangster talk. As I sat down on a chair in Geometry class, I looked around and saw Rachel slowly walk into the classroom. When she went to sit in the seat in front of me she turned around to face me. "Quinn," I could hear the hesitant but confident tone in her voice as she gently said my name. Is it weird that I love the sound of my name roll off the tip of Rachel's tongue? _NO, it's absolutely fine._

"Yeah," I look at her as I reply and smiled slightly, encouraging Rachel to continue. I wish Rachel didn't have to feel scared and hesitant around me. _Well that's your fault, since you tortured Rachel. _I really hate you, you know. _Yeah, I know._

"Are you ok?" I was surprised by the lack of words Rachel used when she replied.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just tired, is all."

Rachel nodded and seemed to accept that as an answer. Mike entered the classroom and sat next to me.

"So how did being with the devil go?" Mike asked. I looked at him and then looked back to the board.

"Crazy, I'm just tired so I don't want to talk about it." I really didn't want to have to lie to Mike and it's true, I am tired and I just want to go home and sleep.

"Oh, ok," Mike bobbed his head up and down, accepting the reply. "You need me to drive you home this afternoon?"

I didn't bring my car yesterday since it broke down so I nodded my head in reply. "Yeah, my car broke down remember."

"Oh, yeah," Mike remembered. "I took it to the car shop while you were with the devil. They said the car would be fixed around the end of this week if they aren't too busy this week."

I smiled, happy that I won't have to worry about my car, and moved to give Mike a hug. "Aw, you're the best brother I could ever have."

Mike smiled back and just before we could continue our conversation, Puck and Finn came into the classroom to sit behind us.

"Hey Mike," Puck leaned forward, over the desk. "Did you hear that Coach Tanaka is leaving?" Finn was nodding a long next to Puck.

"What! No way!" Mike exclaimed at the news of their coach leaving.

"What's up with all the coaches leaving the school this year?" I joined in the conversation.

"I know right," Puck agreed with me.

"I wonder if Principle Figgins going to be next," Finn questioned.

"I doubt that. He is, after all, the principle." Mike started getting his geometry HW out of his binder and I did just the same.

"Shit, did we have geo homework last night?" Puck asked and Mike and I nodded, already knowing what he is about to ask next. "Can I like, copy it off yours, dude?" He directed the question towards mike and mike gave him his homework. "Thanks," While Finn looked over Pucks shoulder to copy also.

I sighed and shook my head just as the teacher entered the room.

* * *

Emma entered the lab with 5 cups on a tray; each one had a sticky note on the cups. On one cup said Rachel's eggs while the other cup said Quinn's eggs, the other three were empty. One of the empty cups said Rachel's impregnated egg, the 2nd cup said Rachel's impregnated egg emergency while the third one said Quinn's medicine.

Emma set the tray on to the counter next to a microscope. She gently poured 3 of Quinn's eggs on to the small silver pan that was underneath the microscope. She did some things to convert the egg into sperm and smiled when she managed to have all 5 eggs converted into sperm within 1 an half hours. She poured Quinn's sperm into the cup that said Quinn's sperm on the sticky note.

Then she had two of Rachel's eggs poured on to a clean silver pan, that was underneath the microscope. This time Emma grabbed some tools to insert the sperm into both of Rachel's eggs and smiled at the success she had with both eggs.

Sue is so going to be proud of her.

She puts both eggs individually into each cup that said Rachel's impregnated egg on the sticky note and moved on to create the medicine that would increase Quinn's rate of creating more eggs, temporarily.

After finishing her job, she carefully picked up the tray with the filled cups on it and begin walking towards the walk in refrigerator that would freeze Rachel and Quinn's eggs. Before she could continue walking, Emma jolted in surprise at the sound of her phone ringing and this caused her to trip by having her foot get caught in one of the chairs. Sending the tray flying through the Air.

"Oh, Shoot," Emma said as she was lying on the floor and got up. She spotted all the cups on the floor before her and thanked whatever god up there that none of the cups were open, and picked them up. Two of the cup's sticky notes had fallen off during the fall and she looked at them and read what they said.

"Quinn's medicine and Rachel's impregnated egg emergency," Emma looked at both the sticky notes and looked at the cups. She lifted one up to her eye level and assumed this one had to be Quinn's medicine. So she put the sticky note that said Quinn's medicine on to the cup and the other sticky note on to the other empty cup. Emma observed all the cups that were now on the tray.

"Perfect," she clapped both of her hands together and smiled. She put up both Quinn and Rachel's left over eggs into the refrigerator, and then she called Sue to let her know that she was done.

Emma never noticed that she had unintentionally switched the two cups sticky notes and skipped out of the lab happy that her job was done, while she was looking at her phone to see who called her.

* * *

I hope this chapter was okay! About my next update, I don't know. I am very unpredictable so I might have another chapter up Sunday, maybe Saturday, I don't know. But I am definitely continuing. Again, all mistakes are mine!

PS: Faberry rocks!


	4. Author's note

Hey guys, sorry for the late reply. I was actually going to update last night, but since I have exams next week, I've been really busy.

On the chapter I am currently working on, I barely had down any progress on my story and it wouldn't be fair to you guys if I just put up a short chapter that I worked half-assed on.

To make sure its re-read, mistake-less (hopefully), worked on hard enough, and long enough, my next update will probably be up somewhere around the 1st week of June. There is a big possibility where I might delay it and put up about 2 to 3 chapters up at one time later in the week after that. I don't know, I can be very unpredictable. I might take even longer, but lets just hope I get things done in the first week of June.

And one last thing, just want to know, is this story worth continuing because I want to write a story that I'm not wasting my time on. (Not that I hate writing Faberry, thats just impossible) It's just I have another great Idea but I don't want to act on it because of this story.

PS: Faberry rocks


	5. Chapter 5

**I am really sorry to update so late. I did say I would have it done around the 1st week of June. But everything has been so hectic and all that I lost track of time. Anyway here is the 4th chapter. **

**By the way glee belongs to Ryan Murphy! **

**Hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Rachel's point of view**

I've been dreading for this afternoon to come today; I would have to go to Sue's live-in clinic. I couldn't focus on anything and I really couldn't wait to get it over with. It also has effected my glee dedication, since I couldn't sleep for the past few nights.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Rachel… Rachel can you hear me?" I heard Kurt say as he waves his hand in front of my face, causing me to get a little dizzy. _

_I snap out of the mindless daydream and look at Kurt's face. The expression of worry and concern was written all over his face._

_"Yeah, I can hear you," I quietly reply as I catch hazel eyes looking at me from the other side of the choir room._

_"Rachel, are you alright?" Kurt questions me. "Because this is definitely not yourself."_

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little lack of sleep." I look away from the hazel eyes that showed concern before Mr. Shue finally walks in._

_"Hey guys, are you guys ready for your assignment of the week?" He claps his hands together as he looks around the room. Looking for some excitement. _

_No responds._

_Quinn is reading her book, Kurt is giving concerned glances to Rachel every once in a while, Mercedes is reading a magazine also secretly giving worried glances at the diva, Brittney and Santana are in their own world, and the rest are pretty much zoned out._

_"Okay… What about you Rachel do you have any ideas of what the assignment is going to be for this week."_

_No responds. _

_Mr. Shue furrows his eyebrows and I could see the gears of confusion working in his head. _

_"Rachel… Are you ok?" _

_"Holy Barbara! Why does everybody think I'm not ok," I pout, crossing my arms in front of my chest. Bringing out a small bit of Rachel Berry back into character._

_"Because, girl you definitely ain't like your diva self." Mercedes chips in._

**PRESENT **

I sigh and lean my chin against my hand, watching the teacher write some notes about History on the board. My Dad and Daddy have been suspicious of my behavior the last few days and if that's the case, I'm sure they would immediately find out about my secret sooner or later.

**FLASHBACK**

_I'm sitting at the dinner table, staring down at the vegan lasagna, playing with it with the fork in my hand._

_"Sweetie," I heard my daddy say in a gentle tone. "Are you alright?"_

_I look up from my food and I see both of my dads looking at me with concern. I immediately put a fake smile on my face. Pretending that this could just be practice for being in front of the paparazzi. "Yeah Daddy, why wouldn't I be?"_

_Daddy seems to accept the answer. I looked back down at my plate and continued my attempt in destroying my food. In the corner of my eye, I noticed the hint of doubt my Dad showed on his face as he looked at daddy. I tensed. _

_"May I be excused from dinner, I have a lot of homework to do tonight," I said as I set my fork down and the napkin that was on my lap next to the plate of crushed food._

_"Yes honey," Daddy said as I got up from the chair to head up to my room. _

_"And Rachel?" I stopped from continuing my trek up to my room when I heard Dad call for me. _

_"Yeah?"_

_"You know we love you and that you can tell us anything that's bothering you when you're ready." _

_I let out a sigh. I knew he noticed. I nodded and without another word, I left to go upstairs to my safe haven._

**PRESENT**

"Rachel," I heard a whisper from my Right and felt a gentle nudge to my ribs. I look to my right to find Kurt looking at me and pointing to the board. I followed the direction Kurt was pointing at and it led me to the teacher, which was looking at me with a hint of concern shining on his face. I immediately sat up straight, making an attempt to seem like everything was all right, but it was too late for that.

"Miss Berry, are you all right?" Ms. Everson asked.

Thinking twice before I uttered a word, I could pretty much use some sleep in the nurse's room right now.

"Ms. Everson, I am not feeling very well. May I go to the nurse?" I replied in a fake sick voice. In the corner of my eye I could see Kurt shooting a worried look at me. It will a matter of time that there will be a rumor about me being sick will spread throughout the school. I honestly don't know why people at this school care about me going to the nurse when they hate me enough to give me slushy facials.

"Yes, Miss Berry, you may go to nurse. Please rest well." Ms. Everson said sweetly before I started gathering my school stuff to head to the nurse.

**Nobody's point of view**

"Quinn would you fucking stop that, you're going to give me a damn headache if you keep up with it." Santana hissed from behind Quinn and Quinn turned around to glare back at her. The past few days, Quinn has been having issues with not being able to stop shaking in uneasiness of how this afternoon will change her entire future. Her legs were shaking and were causing rapid tapping sounds, irritating Santana to no end.

Thoughts kept running in her mind "Will this experiment get me kicked out of my own house? What happens if some kind of mistake happens and I end up with some mutated gene?" _'Okay, Quinn you are getting a little ahead of yourself. I doubt that this experiment can change any of your DNA.' _She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called.

"Quinn, Santana would you care to share what you guys are whispering to each other about?" Mr. Michaels asked, eyeing both of them with disappointment shining in his eyes.

"It's nothing Mr. Michaels, it's just Pale freak, here, wouldn't stop shaking her Damn legs." Santana snapped at Quinn, which also happened to snap Quinn's mantra 'not to freak out', and hell has broken loose.

Quinn couldn't stand it anymore, she couldn't stand staying still, she couldn't stand it when Santana kept cussing at her, and she just wanted to let everything out. So that left her to one thing she could do. Fight.

Quinn jumped out of her chair and launched at Santana, grabbing and pulling Santana's hair. Receiving scratches and punches to the face. She could hear Brittany yelling for us to stop fighting 'Stop the violence'. Quinn felt someone pulling her off of Santana and assumed it was Mr. Michaels and the next thing she knew, she was in the nurses office, sporting a bloody nose and a bruise on her left cheek.

And just when anything could get any worse Rachel decides to walk in the room. As soon as Rachel notices that Quinn was sitting on a stool with an ice pack against her cheek, Rachel freaked.

"Oh my goodness, Quinn! Are you all right?" Rachel exclaimed as she rushed over to Quinn, looking all over her to see if the nurse has missed any injured spots. Rachel didn't notice that she was rubbing her hand up and down Quinn's arm and just noticed. So to Quinn's dismay, Rachel immediately removed her hands. But still was looking for any missed injuries.

"I'm fine," Quinn said in a tone that had Rachel know that she didn't want to talk about it. Rachel nodded and was looking around to find something to sit on and wait for the nurse to come. She couldn't find anything to sit on, so she decided to just stand and wait. Quinn noticed that Rachel looked awfully tired, so she got up and gestured Rachel sit on the stool.

"Oh, no Quinn, you are far more hurt and tired then me," Rachel lifted her hands in front of her, as if it would help convince Quinn that she was alright, but Quinn hadn't given up.

"Rachel, I've been sitting there for 20 minutes, so I'm kind of tired of sitting down." It was true; the nurse has treated Quinn before the nurse had to leave to attend Santana's injuries. So she has been in the office for a while. "You take my seat, it's not a request, it's a demand," Quinn said firmly.

Rachel nodded and sat down on the stool that Quinn had sat on earlier.

Glad that Rachel did not resist any further she drifted off into her thoughts. _'Why haven't I been sent to the principal's office like Santana?' _Her question was answered when Sue walked in or more like marched in and power walked towards them. _'Oh, I guess these are one of the perks of being her guinea pigs.'_

"What happened," Sue asked as she observed Quinn's injuries.

**Quinn's point of view**

"Got in a fight with Santana." I have gotten used to Sue the pass few days, so her piercing glare was beginning to have no effect on me. But I still don't doubt that she can scare my ass off if I get in trouble or anything.

"Why," She asked in a stern tone.

"Because she called me a pale freak and I was tired of her cussing at me." I said, preparing to be yelled at from Sue, but it seems she did the opposite.

"Nice job, I like it." I learned then and there that Sue Sylvester is never predictable. Sue looked at Rachel, who was listening to the conversation with rapid attention and was standing next to me.

"Why are you at the Nurses office?" She asked and I looked at Rachel, waiting for a response. I was also interested as to why she was at the nurse's office. _'Is she not feeling well?' _I hope not.

"I haven't been able to get enough sleep and wasn't feeling up to par, so I decided I get some rest at the nurse's office." She answered in full Rachel Berry speak.

Sue nodded and was staring at both of us. I looked at Rachel, confused, and it seemed she was on the same page as I am, since she also looked confused.

"Sue," I said to get her attention and she didn't respond. Before I could do anything else to try to get her attention, she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Do you have any test in any of your classes today?" She asked.

I shook my head sideways representing 'No' while Rachel said, "Not that I know of."

"Good, you guys are coming with me." Sue said as she started walking out of the office.

"What!" Although surprised, nonetheless I got up to follow after Sue and Rachel did the same.

"What about our parents," Rachel asked "wouldn't they want to know where we went?"

As we finally caught up with Sue, who was walking towards the exit of the school building, she finally replied "I will call the school and say that you guys are going on a special overnight trip that will be lasting the entire weekend. I will also have them call your parents."

"But what about our clothes?" I asked. I really didn't want to have to wear the Cheerios uniform the entire weekend.

"Then I will have your parents send me your clothes and other girly stuffs you girls need." Sue unlocked her car with her key remote and both Rachel I got in the back. To tired to fight over the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked before Sue sped out of the school parking lot. Even if I had a hint as to where we were going I still asked. I just didn't want to believe it and I was hoping she would say anything but the words I was dreading to hear.

"My live-in clinic, were going to go ahead and start the operation." Sue replied. Before I sighed and looked out the window to watch the houses passing by. Sue brought out her phone to call Emma that they were going to go ahead and start the operation and that Sue was going to need her to grab the Cups.

My phone vibrated and I looked down at my phone. There was a text from Mike saying that he heard about the fight and was asking if I was all right. I told Mike that I was fine and that if he can tell our parents that I will be on a special field trip with Sue Sylvester for me.

I looked to my left to find that Rachel was sound asleep. She did look tired and she did need that sleep and I'm glad that she is getting the sleep. The last few days, I was worried about her. She wasn't being like her Rachel Berry self and I was hoping that after the experiment that she will get better and get back to the Rachel I know. Rachel's snore brought me out of my thoughts and I smiled, she would never believe me if I told her that she snores when she sleeps. As I look at her sleep I could feel a small smile threatening to break out. I didn't bother to fight it. Before I could continue to admire Rachel's beautiful sleeping form, the vibration to my phone went off.

I tore my eyes off of Rachel and looked down to my phone to find Mike saying that he will tell Mom and Dad that I will be gone for the weekend and that he was glad that I didn't get too hurt. I got another text and it was from Santana.

**Did you finally vent out what ever has been bothering you, Q? -S**

I smiled. She didn't do it to bother me, she was doing it to help get rid of what ever has been bothering me. It was now that I realized how lucky I was to have a friend like Santana. Although, hard headed and a bitch most of the time, she is after all a softie when needed.

**Thx, for the help. I've finally stopped shaking. –Q**

Before I could put down my phone, I get an immediate text from Santana.

**Thank Fuck. -S**

I smiled as I shook my head negatively at the crude choice of words Santana chose and decided to put up my phone for now.

**NOBODY'S POINT OF VIEW**

Emma finally reached the lab. Sue told her to do it quickly since she wanted to go ahead and start the operation as soon as they can. She jogged to the walk in refrigerator and gathered the cups she needed and set them on a tray. She did not notice that there was a crack on the cup that said 'Rachel's Impregnated eggs'. She carefully all the while quickly walked down the hall.

Down the hall was a janitor who was vacuuming the carpet and was definitely not keeping track of where the wire was. The wire attached to wall was stretched across the hallway and into the room across from the plug. Emma, as clumsy as she is, didn't notice the wire and tripped. Once again sending the cups flying through the air.

The janitor immediately helped Emma, who was lying face flat against the ground, up. "I really need to stop tripping," She said to herself. After finding no injuries, much to her relief, she looked at the cups on the ground. The expression of relief turned into the expression of terror.

"Shit," She whispered as she immediately kneeled in front of the two cups. The cup that said 'Rachel's impregnated eggs' was spilt all over the place, while 'Quinn's medicine' cup was completely fine. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, I made an extra cup of 'Rachel's impregnated eggs." She said to herself.

"Mam, are you all right," the Janitor repeatedly said as Emma got up after picking up 'Quinn's medicine' cup. She brushed off the wrinkles that were on her skirt and then she looked at the Janitor.

"I'm fine, but if it's ok with you, could you clean that up for me." She pointed to the mess she made.

The Janitor looked at the mess. It was after all his fault for not properly looking after the wires.

"Yeah, I will clean it up as an apology." He moved to clean up the mess.

Emma nodded. "Thank you," She said before she left to go grab the 'emergency Rachel's impregnated eggs'. After getting the other cup, she super-duper carefully carried both cups to the operation room. She exhaled a breath.

"Finally."

* * *

**I am surprised that you guys actually thought that they were both going to get pregnant (although that would be a tough story plot. It would definitely be interesting.) I did purposely trick you guys into thinking that they would both get pregnant. I'm surprised it worked though. So watch out in the future that I might trick you guys into thinking something is going to happen, I'm going to twist it (maybe) lol, I like doing that though. Anyway hopefully you liked the chapter and hopefully I will have chapter 5 ready, maybe tomorrow or tonight. I don't know, like I said I am unpredictable.**

**And seriously I'm starting to think that Emma is way too clumsy. **

**PS: Faberry Rocks!**


End file.
